New buildings (e.g., new office space) can be constructed at the direction of individuals, companies, or developers. Construction of the new office space can take several months to several years. However, individuals, companies, or others who wish to rent or purchase the office space may provide payment before construction is completed in order to secure rights to the office space. Payment may be provided even in cases in which the new office space is not yet habitable. Thus, it may be important for individuals, companies, or others to be able to move in to the new office space as soon as construction is complete.